Wasieq
Robert "Wasieq" Wasiu - jeden z mieszkańców CreepyTown, pracujący jako łowca, czasami okrada magazyny Federacji. Historia Według podań urodził sie w Hallenwest, wychowywał sie tam do 4 roku życia, kiedy to jego rodzice zgineli w wypadku, a on sam zaginął. Po 6 latach został odnaleziony w dokładnie tym samym miejscu gdzie nastąpił wypadek. Po przeprowadzeniu kilkunastu testów(badanie grupy krwi, sprawdzanie koloru włosów/oczu) został uznany za "zaginione dziecko sprzed laty" i oddano go pod opiekę miasta(co najciekawsze nie pamiętał co robił przez ostanie 6 lat lecz jego wyedukowanie zdawało sie być na normalnym poziomie, sprawiał on też wrażenie zaznajomionego z jego sytułacją i tym co sie stało z jego rodzicami). Podczas życia w mieście uczestniczył w kursie strzeleckim przyposobienia obronnego dla młodzieży, gdzie nauczył sie strzelać i obsługiwać broń palną. W wieku 18 lat zdał mature z wynikiem ponadprzecientnym i złożył papiery na studia. Podczas wakacji postanowił wyjechać z HallenWest do CreepyTown, aby sprawdzić, czy uprzedzenia jego do mieszkańców jego są prawdziwe. I były, ale i tak było w jego ocenie "zajebiście". Jednak gdy już się zbierał, aby wyjechać, spojrzał on w niebo. Odwrócił się i gdy chciał on jeszcze raz spojrzeć, jak on to później uznał "dostał meteoryt na twarz". Meteoryt uderzył go klatkę piersiową oraz złamał mu kręgosłup koło 6 kręgu piersiowego. Po tym meteor pękł i wylała się z niego jasno-niebieska, świecąca maź, która oblepiła jego ciało i, jak w końcówce "Na skraju pojutrza", wchłonęła się. Był nieprzytomny przez tydzień i miał wizje/sen o dżungli i świątyni. Gdy się obudził, jego ciało było zregenerowane oraz czuł się całkowicie inaczej (wtedy właśnie zrozumiał, o co chodziło w wh40,5k z transformacją w Space Marine). A mianowicie - wszystkie jego zmysły wariowały, a ciało w nienaturalny sposób się regenerowało. Jego zmysły zostały tak wyostrzone, że jego umysł i ciało nie wyrabiało i był on w stanie usłyszeć, przy odpowiedniej koncentracji, bicie serca osoby stojącej przed nim około 0,75m, co było dla niego dziwne i trudne do zniesienia. Oprócz jego zmysłów pojawiły się nowe umiejętności, np. gdy odpowiednio się koncentrował, mógł on otworzyć portal, który prowadził tak jakby do wyrwy między światami. Po przejściu przez ten "tunel" znajdywał się w miejscu o kilkanaście kilometrów oddalonym od jego początkowej lokalizacji całkowicie wyczerpany. Po 2 tygodniach męczarni opanował w pewnym stopniu swoje zmysły (na tyle, że wyjście na ulice nie powodowało uczucia, jakby miał on w głowie zespół metalowy) i zaczął odkrywać nowe możliwości jego ciała np. to, że przy odpowiednim skoncentrowaniu i nagromadzeniu energii swojego ciała w odpowiednich miejscach może zwiększyć siłę swoich mięśni bądź przedmiotów. Jednak nadal miał on ciągłe sny związane ze świątynią, dżunglą oraz dziwnie chciał on podążać na wschód. 3 tygodnie później postanowił wyruszyć. Po 4 tygodniach podróży dotarł do dżungli, jednak ciągle czuł "pociąg" do dalszej podróży w kierunku południowo-wschodnim. Dotarł on do miasteczka leżącego na wyspie, na rzece. Gdy tam dotarł, już nie czuł tylko chęci podróży, lecz szepty, które słyszał z kierunku wschodniego. W końcu, bez namysłu wybiegł on do dżungli i po długim biegu zobaczył świątynię. Jej wejście było podpierane 4 filarami, a na ścianach były wykonane z brązu płaskorzeźby opisujące różne historie. Na każdej z rzeźb była runa przypisana do każdej części historii. Pośrodku świątyni był wielki kryształ emanujący energią. Wasieq dotknął kryształu, przez co w jego głowie rozpoczął się koncert informacji, podczas którego wpisywane były informacje na temat run w jego umysł, darł się w wniebogłosy, po czym zemdlał. Następnego ranka obudził się inny. Teraz podświadomie wiedział, do czego każda runa służy, kolejnym plusem było to, że szepty ustały. Rozpoczął spisywanie i badanie każdej z run. Wieczorem 2 dnia sprawdzania świątyni wszedł do podziemi. Zobaczył podobny kryształ, do tego dotknął go myśląc, iż efekt będzie taki sam jak wcześniej - jednak tylko zemdlał. Gdy się obudził następnego ranka i chciał wracać do miasta, zobaczył on dym nad wyspą, po czym szybko pobiegł on do miasta. Gdy przybiegł, zobaczył całą wyspę w płomieniach oraz wielkiego demona siejącego terror, śmiejącego się i płaczącego zarazem. Jak się później okazało, uwolnił on Qa'shina - arcydemona szaleństwa. Chcąc zapobiec dalszym zniszczeniu, odciągnął on demona znowu do świątyni, gdzie rozpoczęła się walka. Podczas walki, demon nagle zaczął się kulić i zasłaniać. Wasieq uznał, iż ma przewagę i zlekceważył przeciwnika. Jednak demon tylko udawał i gdy Wasieq na niego szarżował, wbił mu swoje w szpony w jego lewy bark, docierając do serca. Wasieq nie wiedząc, co ma robić, podświadomie zgromadził całą swoją energię w mieczu i odciął demonowi rękę z kawałkiem serca. Otworzył on potem całą swoją energią wyrwę w świecie materialnym i wrzucił tam demona, po czym z ran i wyczerpania zemdlał do dołu (jak to ma w zwyczaju). Z powodu, iż ręka ze szponami nadal znajdywała się przy jego sercu, krew demona i jego tkanki pozostałe w ręce, zaczęła się wchłaniać w jedyne miejsce, gdzie było otwarte, w jego lewy bark. Najprawdopodobniej nie stało by się tak, gdyby jego ciało zostało od razu zabrane. Jednak z powodu, iż mieszkańcy miasta nie wiedzieli za bardzo, gdzie on jest, znaleźli go dopiero następnego dnia. Gdy się obudził, jego bark wyglądał jak poparzony - czerwona skóra, widoczne mięśnie. Wasieq pozostał w mieście kilka dni, po czym wyruszył do domu. Podróż powrotna wyglądała dokładnie tak samo, jak w pierwszą stronę z tą różnicą, że szybciej o jakiś tydzień. Gdy podróżował koło miasta CollosFall zobaczył, jak nieludzie napadają ludzi. Unieszkodliwił on napastników myśląc, iż to pospolici bandyci. Jak się później okazało, byli to rebelianci, a tym, kogo uratował, był nie kto inny jak córka gubernatora miasta, który uznał wybawcę jego córki za bohatera. Dowiedziawszy się, iż Wasieq nie ma obywatelstwa Federacji, od razu mianował go na niego. Wasieq, pozostawszy w mieście kilka dni, wyruszył w dalszą podróż, podczas której znalazł w pewnej jaskini dziwne świecące kryształy, które - jak się później okazało - są czystą energią anomalii występujących w Kraju a zwą się (uwaga) kryształy anomalityczne (w ciul niestabilne, jednak niesamowicie wysokie źródło Energii). Po powrocie Po powrocie zamieszkał w CreepyTown. Tam powoli ogarniał swoje ciało oraz wiedzę. Poszedł na Cmentarz Technologi, aby zabrać stamtąd kilka pierdół. Problemem okazało się to, że samochód, z którego chciał zabrać parę rzeczy, był przedmiotem nawiedzenia przez Smąriusza, który nie chciał oddać jego własności. Rozpoczęła się krótka walka, podczas której Smąriusz zaatakował swojego oponenta. Chłopak zmagazynował swoją energię w lewej ręce i przywalił mu prosto w twarz. Smąriusz z płaczem uciekł do swojego pana, który (wnerwiony za to, że bije się jego ducha) poszedł dać mu nauczkę. Wasieq chcąc uniknąć niepotrzebnej walki, wszedł do portalu, a Przemek za nim. Jednak, jak się później okazało, portale to pewien środek lokomocji. Wasieq, korzystając z okazji, kopnął swojego próbującego dostać się do wyjścia przeciwnika w "dolne plecy", a Przemek poleciał na jakieś auto. Po tym incydencie postanowił nikomu w CT nie szkodzić i zrobić użytek z obywatelstwa. Zaczął więc obrabiać magazyny Federacji. Jakiś czas po tym incydencie postanowił stworzyć reaktor, który będzie zasilany kryształami anomalitycznymi.(do dziś nie wiadomo czemu to zrobił, najwyraźniej mu się nudziło i zaczął bawić się runami)Jednak z powodu, iż kryształy są niestabilne, ułożył on 77 odpowiednio dobranych kręgów runicznych mające zatrzymywać energię i dawać jej upust w razie potrzeby, a to wszystko po to, by uniemożliwić wybuch kryształu o wysokości zaledwie 4 cm (cały ten reaktor miał wymiary sześcianu o krawędzi 30 cm). Jednakże Smąriusz, w przeciwieństwie do swojego pana, nie zapomniał, ani nie przebaczył incydentu na Cmentarzu Technologii i postanowił się zemścić. Oczywiście musiał on się dobrać do tego, co pulsowało największą energią i naruszyć kilka kręgów. Gdy chłopak chciał wreszcie odpalić swoje dzieło, cały reaktor zaczął pulsować energią, której nie przewidział, a chwilę potem zobaczył śmiejącego się Smąriusza. Wtedy zrozumiał, że coś pewnie namieszał, więc rzucił się, złapał reaktor i otworzył portal. Przebiegł on przez tunel portalu pozostawiając tam reaktor. Na jego nieszczęście tunel nie wytrzymał i otworzyła się wyrwa w czasie i przestrzeni, łącząc wiele światów z terenem o 2 km oddalonym od CreepyTown. Oczywiście, wyszedł z niej nie kto inny jak nie jego stary znajomy arcydemon Qa'shin. Wasieq, wyczerpany otworzeniem portalu, przystąpił do walki. Podczas walki otrzymywał on ciągłe baty i leciał na twarz praktycznie za każdym razem, gdy przeciwnik atakował. Gdy próbował przekonwertować energię przeciwnika do spaczonego kawałka swojego ciała, demoniczna energia spaczyła jego umysł. Smąriusz, widząc oszalałego Wasia ścinającego demona, poleciał do swojego pana prosić o pomoc. Gdy Przemek dotarł na miejsce, nawiązała się walka, podczas której Wasieq coraz bardziej upodabniał się do demona (wyrastały mu kły, pazury, jego białka oczne zabarwiły się na czerń, a oczy zapłonęły czerwonym blaskiem; wydawało się również, iż w jego żyłach płynie czysty ogień). Gdy walka trwała, z nieba spadł kryształ, który wbił się kilka centymetrów od serca Wasia, po czym wypełnił się częścią demonicznej energii i zamienił się w pył. (jednak nie wybrał on całej energii; posiada on nadal połowę tego, co zabrał demonowi) I tak oto, po tym wszystkim, rozpoczął pracę jako najemnik, w charakterze łowcy zamieszkał w mieszkaniu na przeciwko Vanilla Unicorn robiąc przy okazji federacje w wała. Dalszy Kanon Kanoniczne opowiadania co do historii postaci w porządku chronologicznym: Wygląd Z postury jest szczupły i ma około 1,80. Wisi mu, w co sie ubiera, dopóki jest wygodne i wygląda w tym jak człowiek (istnieje lekkie wskazanie kolorów na niebieski). Ma dość wyraźne rysy twarzy, niebieskie oczy oraz włosy koloruu ciemnego blondu (a przynajmniej mu tak znajoma powiedziała). Cechy Szczególne - Uważa każdą osobę pijącą kawę rozpuszczalną za podczłowieka (jednak to zależy od rodzaju kawy i możliwości uzyskania przez takiego delikwenta kawy parzonej). - Budowe jego ciała można zdefiniować słowami: jest rzeźba, nie ma masy. - Ma zmniejszone czucie bólu od klatki piersiowej w dół. (złamany kręgosłup pozostaje złamanym a to że się zrosło to inna kwestia) - Mimo iż zachowuje się czasami trochę idiotycznie, to potrafi używać mózgu. - Jest leniwy i zdaje się mieć wszystko gdzieś, dopóki go to nie dotyczy (bezpośrednio bądź pośrednio). - Jego ortografia leży. - Jako jeden z nielicznych w CT ogarnia finanse. - Jedną z najbardziej cenionych przez niego rzeczy jest zdolność obiektywnego i logicznego myślenia.(chociaż osoby które się tej zdolności ciągle trzymają powodują u niego lekkie wku*wienie) - Ogarnia runy. - Ma dobrą pamięć. - Dość często jest sarkastyczny. - Od incydentu z meteorem całe ciało jest wzmocnione fizycznie. - Nigdy nie odbiera telefonu. - Ma bliznę na klatce piersiowej. (od meteoru). - Ze względu na demoniczną energię i runy wszelkie uroki i grzebanie w umyśle nie działają. - Lubi grać w wszelkiego rodzaju gry planszowe i karciane. - Lubi również manipulować ludźmi dla zabawy. - Klnie jak szewc Mety/Lokacje/Miejsca do życia Mieszkanie w Metropolii Jako ludzki obywatel Federacji otrzymał on proste mieszkanie w stolicy. Nie jest ono jakkolwiek niezwykłe, ale leży w centrum i niedaleko do zakładów federacyjnych zbroimistrzów, od których otrzymuje wyposażenie. Mieszkanie w Creepytown 4 pokojowe mieszkanie mieszczące się na 3 piętrze bloku naprzeciw Vanilla Unicorn; jest ono dość przestrzenne i praktyczne. Nie pełni ono jakiś specjalnych funkcji, ale gdzieś trzeba spać. Magazyn Stary, podziemmny magazyn znaleziony jak Lobo sie upiła i trzeba było jej szukać. Znajduje sie on na jednej z Wysp K...... Wyspiarskich. Służy do praktycznie wszystkiego: od możliwego miejsca zamieszkania przez pracownię, do magazynu, gdzie jest większość jego wyposażenia. Umięjętności Od czasu wypadku z meteorem, jego ciało się zmieniło i stał się on bardziej wyczulony na energię będącą w jego ciele. Dzięki własnej pomysłowości wymyślił on parę umięjętności, do których może tą energię wykorzystać: Wzmocnienie fizyczne: Koncentracja na przepływie energii do odpowiedniej części ciała powoduje zwiększenie wydajności mięśni i wytrzymałości. Jednak z powodu tak wysokiego przepływu energii, mięśnie i naczynia krwionośne są narażone na wysokie przeciążenie, co na dłuższy czas może spowodować rozerwanie tkanki - czyt. po około 40 minutach rozrywa mu rękę i jest zmuszony odpocząć około 5 min, aby mięśnie odpoczęły i się zregenerowały (w zależności od użytej energii, czas może się wydłużyć albo skurczyć jak moc i wydajność). Wzmocnienie przedmiotów: Działa na takiej samej zasadzie, co wzmocnienie fizyczne, tworząc siatkę między cząsteczkami przedmiotu, zwiększając jego wytrzymałość, jednak jeżeli użyje on zbyt wiele energii, może nastąpić efekt odwrotny; następuje on również po upływie czasu. Wyrwy: Wariant klasyczny: Koncentracja nad przestrzenią powoduje możliwość utworzenia wyrwy w świecie realnym do tunelu między światami. To szybkie i stosunkowo bezpieczne podróżowanie. Niestety, pożera mnóstwo energii i jest niecelne (nie wybiera on konkretnego obszaru, na którym wyrwa się otworzy, a jedynie kierunek i odległość. Wyrwa otworzy się na stosunkowo pustej przestrzeni, o ile nie będzie zakłóceń, przez co przydaje się zazwyczaj do ucieczek, a nie do jakichkolwiek akcji ofensywnych). Wariant portali runicznych: Tak jak w przypadku wyrw, tworzy tunele między światami, jednak odpowiednio dobrane runa umożliwiają naprowadzenie tunelu na odpowiedni tor, przez co wyrwa otworzy się w odpowiednim miejscu (o ile runa będą po obu stronach nienaruszone, ponieważ inaczej może go wywalić w jakieś dziwne miejsce, np. do Vanilla Unicorn); pożera to też o wiele mniej energii niż wariant klasyczny. Dostrojenie wzroku: Koncentrując i dostrajając przepływ energetyczny w oczach, pozwala zobaczyć (w zależności od dostrojenia) wszelką energię, jaka jest. Pozwala na wiele użytecznych rzeczy np. przepływ energii w ciele przeciwnika oraz zakłócenia energetyczne na poziomie duchowym, jednak ilość energii w dość delikatnej tkance oka i neuronach w nim powoduje ich wręcz powolne wypalanie, a więc trzeba się skupić (nie potrzeba 20 min, aby jego oczy zamieniły się w średnio wypieczone grzanki). Zwiększenie zmysłów: Zwalniając nałożoną przez siebie „blokadę zmysłów” ma możliwość kilku krotnego zwiększenia możliwści praktycznie każdego zmysłu. Zabieg ten jest jednak ryzykowny, ponieważ zbyt wysoka moc jakiegoś czynnika za którego odpowiada odpowiedni zmysł może spowodować chwilowe ogłuszenie zmysłu np. Zbyt wysokie śwatło może go oślepić na chwile, dźwięk ogłuszyć ect ect. Wyposażenie Chyba jedna z nielicznych rzeczy, z których jest dumny i mimo, że w większości ukradzione (albo zamówione) z magazynów Federacji, to większość modyfikacji jest jego pomysłem: Five-seveN Belgijski pistolet na naboje 5,7 x 28mm, mający wysoką przebijalność celów lekkich i dobrą ilość naboi w magazynku. Naboje standardowe Zwykłe naboje 5,7 x 28, pokryte węglikiem wolframu. Sreberka Naboje wykonane ze stopu tytanowo-wanadowo-srebrnego. Aby posiadały wagę i twardość podobną do naboi zwykłych, zastosowano stop metali lekkich i twardych (tytan i wanad), aby zrównoważyć ciężkie i miekkie srebro, dzięki czemu zwiększone są obrażenia zadawane wampirom, a twardość (a co za tym idzie i przebijalność) jest stosunkowo taka sama. Czarny kapturek Płaszcz, w którego zostały wszyte 5 warstw kewlaru oraz 6 polandmiru (obszytych jedwabiem), przez co jest on odporny na pociski ze słabą przebijalnością i jest on stosunkowo lekki oraz giętki, przez co użytkownik zachowuje mobilność. HielmeT Hermetyczny hełm z filtrem wykonany ze standardowych materiałów słurzący do poruszania sie po terenie skażonym gazem, na uszach znajdują sie małe dyski twarde służące do przetrzymywania informacji (oraz muzyki). Jednak z powodu wagi około 3 kilo jest żadko używany gdyż zmniejsza mobilność. Kamizelken Kamizelka kuloodporna wykonana z 20 warstw kewlaru, w których wszyta jest warstwa małych 1,5 mm płytek tytanowych o rozmiarach 0,5 x 0,5 cm, w które są wbite runy. Jest ona przez to wytrzymała, jednak sztywna, przez co ograniczone są ruchy, co sprawia, że jest rzadko kiedy używana (ale tego, że chroni przed wbiciem szpilki przez średniego kopniaka Strange nie można jej odmówić). Mieczeł Miecz runiczny wykonany ze stopu tytanowo-wanodowo-niobowego, napędzany energią właściciela, czasami zaklęty jest w formię wisiorka w tzw. "puszce czaso-przestrzennej". Składa sie on ze 126 warstw (praktycznie w każdą warstwę są wbite runy) zbitych oraz zahartowanych. Miecz jest wykonany ze stopu metali wyjątkowo odpornych oraz lekkich. Jest on mieczem półtoraręcznym, a ostrze ma 42 cale. Ostrze posiada 2 tryby: jeden działa na zasadzie zwykłego miecza, natomiast drugi manipuluje jego energią. 2 Tryb, zasada działania i konstrukcja. Wtłaczana do rękojeści energia życiowa jest przekazywana do runicznego kryształu w niej zamkniętego. Kryształ działa jako katalizator i przekierowywuje on skondensowaną energię na pewnego rodzaju tory, po których ona porusza się z szybkością 100 m/s po ostrzu do jego drugiego krańca, gdzie jest przechwytywana i znowu trafia do kryształu, natomiast reszta energii, przez specjalne kanaliki, zasila runy wbite w każdą warstwę ostrza (tak więc można powiedzieć, iż działa to na zasadzie piły łańcuchowej). Jednak wpompowana energia nie może powrócić do właściciela, a więc po zakończeniu 2 trybu się marnuje, a ilość użytej energii potrzebnej do wydajnego uruchomienia ostrza jest dość spora (jednak warto, gdyż mieczeł na pełnych obrotach jest w stanie z łatwością ciąć stal). Motylek Używany tylko do sztuczek i noszony dla szpanu oraz podbudowania ego. Świetlik Mała kulka wykonana z kwarcu z wyrytymi na niej runami. Dzięki odpowiedniemu zastosowaniu run, podziałanie nań energią życiową powoduje rozbłysk srebrnego światła. Zazwyczaj noszona w kieszeni. Bomby/granaty Rzeczy których nigdy nie trzyma przy sobie ale kupuje marnując hajs. Termitowy Standardowy syf do przepalania i rażenia ogniem. Zawarty w granacie termit zapalony jest przez magnez który z kolei zapala się od gazu z zapalnikiem. Temperatura uzyskiwana to około 2000 stopni a sam granat może bez problemu przepalić kilka patelnii ceramicznych ustawionych jedna na drugiej. Antyastralna Bomba służąca do zwmocnienia granicy między światami. Zawiera prochy szafiru, opiłki srebra a to wszystko wzbogacone prochami z ciała jakiegoś ducha(czyt. Proch trupa) pozwala to na zmniejszenie eteryczności duchów i ich prostrzego unieszkodliwienia. Proszki wyrzuca sprzężony gaz(właściwie to większość bomby to komora ze sprzężonym gazem) a one same trochę się w powietrzu utrzymują. Granat Kri Jeżeli gaz wypuszczany Ze sprzężenia jest chłodny, to można się domyślać co się dzieje gdy zamiast gazu sprzężymy ciekły azot. Granat gwałtownie obniża temperaturę na danej przestrzeni, co sie przydaje do wykurzenia jakiś dziwnych osobników zimna nie tolerujacych. Istnieje jeszcze większa wersja granatu zwana bombą kri, jak nie trudno się domyślić wywołuje jeszcze większe spadki temperatury. Reszta Zapasy, bandaże i inne przydatne rzeczy... Słabości, wady, problemy życiowe - Mała siła fizyczna - Zbyt wysokie nagromadzenie energi w pojedyńczym miejscu ciała powoduje przeciążenie które może rozerwać tkanki. - Dookoła jego barku są runy, będące pieczęcią dla demonicznej energii. Gdy pieczęć zostanie przełamana, a niebieskooki będzie z małą ilością energii, demoniczna energia może znowu zawładnąć jego umysłem (co już zdarzyło się kilka razy). Styl walki W przeciwieństwie do reszty potężnych osobistości z CreepyTown nie używa on przygniatającej potęgi mocy magicznej ani fizycznej, a stara się on używać swojej zwinności oraz zwiększonych zmysłów do trzymania przeciwnika na dystans, powoli zyskując inicjatywy oraz wiedzy na temat wroga. Potem pozostaje tylko wykonać serię szybkich ataków w newralgiczne punkty. Ciekawostki * Gdy dostraja sobie oczy, świecą one niebieskim światłem. * Nigdy nie zapamięta rzeczy przydatnych dla normalnego człowieka * Wszystkie ważniejsze miesca są połączone siecią portali runicznych * Dopóki nie weźmie prysznica albo nie dostanie strzała w gębe przez godzinę od przebudzenia będzie chodzić przymulony. Cytaty Powtarzalne - Mów, czego chcesz albo wypierdalaj - standardowy tekst, gdy ktoś coś od niego chce, a nie ma czasu. - Brzmi jak plan/co ciekawe, ta logika może mieć sens - gdy słyszy jakiś debilny plan bądź teorie. - GRATULACJE! Wygrywasz tasowanie! - najczęstsze możliwe słowa, gdy ktoś wygrywa z nim w karty. - K#%^^&- najczęstrze możliwe słowo padające z jego ust. - Panie i Panowie! Uroczyście stwierdzam... że jesteśmy w dupie - czasami dorzuca do tego „głęboko” - Dobra, kończymy zabawę i zaczynamy rozp^erdol - gdy zaczyna coś brać na poważnie Niepowtarzalne - Ale z ciebie słodziak - gdy pierwszy raz zobaczył Krakena - Jeżeli wiem, jak coś działa, to wiem, jak to wykorzystać, wiem również jak zniszczyć oraz naprawić. Działa to we wszystkich technologiach i prawach przyrody ~ Wasiu i jego rozkmina 2015 Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Byty normalne Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Mieszkaniec CreepyTown Kategoria:Mieszkaniec Federacji Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures